1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a reverberation suppression apparatus used for auditory devices.
2. Related Art
There have been proposed various techniques for removing reverberations from acoustic signals. In one technique, acoustic signals are first collected, an inverse filter is generated according to the collected acoustic signals, and then the generated inverse filter is used to remove reverberation from the acoustic signals (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-065204 and JP-A-2006-157920).